


I Will Always Choose You

by Donts



Series: Donts' Whumptober2020 writings [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Collar, Gen, Kidnapped, Magic Restraint, No. 2 - Freeform, Ouch, Pick who dies, This hurts, Whumptober 2020, pain and suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: An unlucky encounter with bandits leads to terrible things.Whumptober 2020Day 2
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Donts' Whumptober2020 writings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952098
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I Will Always Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> TW for kind of detailed descriptions of pain, collars, kidnappings, death
> 
> hnnnng Im so sorry
> 
> Day Two:  
>  **pick who dies | collar | kidnapped**
> 
> (yes I combined them oop-)

Honestly, Merlin wasn't sure how he wasn't expecting this. Arthur had insisted on going on a hunt with just the two of them, and of course they had come across bandits.

But just their luck, these weren't ordinary bandits. No. They knew who Merlin was. They knew of his mighty destiny, and the magic he held.

Merlin winced as the engraved iron cuffs were placed on his wrists, burning his skin. His magic thrummed unhappily beneath the surface, begging to be let out.

The bandit restraining him grinned and brought up another piece of metal.

"Please," Merlin begged through a whisper.

"Can't be too careful now can we? I reckon with magic as great as yours, _mighty Emrys_ , these cuffs won't last for long." The bandit tapped on the cuffs for emphasis.

Merlin whimpered as the tap pressed the metal into his skin, his magic recoiling in pain.

"You can understand the extra precautions, right?" The bandit smiled wickedly and brought the metal collar up to Merlin's neck.

Once it had been clasped, Merlin let out a wheeze, the metal squeezing at his throat, his magic being forced down.

He was dying. He knew this. Merlin was magic itself, and with his magic restrained so heavily, who knows when he would drop for good?

"Let's go see the King, shall we?" The bandit said with malicious intent.

Merlin stumbled through the halls, the bandit dragging him by the chains on his cuffs.

"Merlin!" Arthur called out worriedly upon seeing his manservant.

Arthur tugged against his chains, face full of concern and anger.

"What did you do to him?!" Arthur raged, turning towards the bandit.

"Nothing he'll die from." The bandit turned to look at Merlin. "Yet, at least." He grinned.

Merlin said nothing in response.

"Merlin? Are you okay? What did they do?" Arthur reverted his attention to his friend.

"It's okay, Arthur. We'll be okay." Merlin's voice came out much softer and weak than he would have liked, but there was nothing he could do about that.

The bandit laughed at this and shook his head.

"I doubt that," The man tugged Merlin to stand in front of him. "But," He grabbed Merlin's tense shoulders. "I will give you a choice."

"A choice?" Merlin choked out, desperately wishing this damn collar was off of him.

"Yes, you will choose your death," He paused. "Or Arthur's."

Arthur immediately pulled on his chains once more and looked to Merlin with pleading eyes.

"Merlin don't-"

"When have I ever listened to you, prat?" Merlin weakly smiled.

"Oh, I'm not finished yet," The man circled and leant against the wall. "I want you to know how much you'll suffer."

Merlin shuddered and lifted his gaze to the man, defiance sparking beneath his eyes.

"Spit it out then."

"Gladly."

The bandit slowly walked towards Merlin while giving his speech.

"You see, those cuffs and that collar, they will slowly drain the life out of you. You will feel helpless and fatigued and pained throughout the whole process. That stinging you feel right now? It will spread. Your whole body will burn. Your lungs will protest and your heart will strain. You will beg for it to end. And eventually, you won't be able to beg. You will be to weak to move. Only once you've run out of hope will you die, and I'll be glad to see it." The man was now right in front of Merlin, towering over him with insane eyes.

The man backed up and shrugged.

"Or, I could simply run Arthur through, quick and simple, and let you go."

Arthur now had tears in his eyes, already fearing Merlin's answer. He knew Merlin never had any self preservation.

"And if I choose myself, Arthur will return to Camelot safe and sound?" Merlin asked with pondering eyes.

"Yes." The bandit confirmed.

"Then I choose my death."

"Merlin please- you don't have to do this," Arthur pleaded.

"I know. But I want too. I would choose your life before mine one hundred times, over and over, if I had too. And I would be happy with my decision no matter what. You mean so much, Arthur. You have so much to do, and I know you will do great, even without me." Merlin replied, tears freely falling down his face.

The two exchanged tearful looks before the bandit interrupted and stepped between them.

"So be it," The bandit declared and dragged merlin to the wall, linking his chains to the ones already on the wall.

"How will I know Arthur gets home safely?" He asks.

"I am a man of my word, Emrys. I promise it." The bandits eyes shine gold, sealing the promise of Arthur's safety.

Merlin nods, knowing the bandit would die if his word was not kept. Magic promises are not to be handled lightly.

"Emrys?" Arthur asks confused.

Merlin tenses and bites his lip.

"I'm so sorry, Arthur," Merlin breaks off with a sob.

The bandit was now unchaining Arthur from the wall and forcing him out of the room.

"You'll figure it all out when you arrive in Camelot, young King." The bandit smirked.

"Merlin? Merlin!" Arthur's desperate pleas quickly faded down the hall as he was taken away to be returned to his kingdom.

Merlin slid down the wall and cried, accepting his fate.

**\---**

It had been two days and Merlin was in terrible pain.

Shivers wracked his body, sweat clung to his skin, and his body was curled up tightly.

His head ached and throat was raw from screaming, from pleading. Any bit of light that made its way to Merlin's eyes stung, his eyes now bloodshot red.

Merlin whimpered as the chains whipped his magic back again, sending another wave of pain through him.

And then he was numb. His body fell slack, and his mind drew blank.

_I just want this to end._

And then it did.

**Author's Note:**

> haha...whoops.  
> I've written this in school once again, so apologies for any typos.  
> and I'm sorry for the pain 🙃
> 
> ❤️Comments and Kudos are appreciated ❤️


End file.
